Indiana Jones and the Nuclear Diary
Indiana Jones and the Nuclear Diary is an upcoming film in the YouTube/Facebook series Indiana Jones: The Next Generation. In this episode, a book about the history of Chernobyl is lost by the Russians, and they search a school in central Maine to get it back. Synopsis Mutt and Buck have finished packing up for their four-day weekend, and they head back to Mutt's apartment to have a sleepover with Avery and Margaret. While eating pizza and playing with Buck's Nintendo 64, a news broadcast comes on TV about a school in Maine that was shut down due to black mold infestation. After the broadcast, the TV blacks out, and a German-accent voice emits from the speakers. The voice is directly to Mutt and Buck, telling them to stay away from Rockport Elementary School, as the Soviet Mafia is using it as a hideout for their new mission. The next day passes. Ignoring the Soviet Mafia's request, Mutt, Buck, and Shorty drive 10 hours to Maine in Buck's car. They stop at a few gas stations, and eventually stop at West St., where the "Abandoned School" is located. The group enters the school through the cafeteria, and proceeds down the halls in search of the Premier. After one hour of searching through abandoned classrooms, the music hall, the library, and the Speech and Language office, the group finds a book with a Russian title and a picture of the Chernobyl nuclear power plant in the Special Ed room. Before the group can step outside, they are ambushed by Russian soldiers. After a few minutes of fighting, Mutt, Buck, and Shorty are knocked out with a gas grenade. After a few minutes of unconsciousness, Mutt wakes up in the school gymnasium, tied to a chair. As he tries to cut the ropes off, the Premier, Matthias Jager, steps into the gymnasium and delivers a speech to Mutt about how he is assisting the Russians in finding a book about the history of Chernobyl, and how they are going to destroy the school once they find it. He then tells Mutt about how nobody cared about the school or him, and then another story about how he got his face burned off. Responding to Mutt's silence during his storytelling, he takes Mutt to the small stage outside the school to show him the digging site, and the bomb they will use to blow up Rockport, on the playground. After he tells Mutt what they are looking for, Mutt breaks away from Matthias and runs down the halls, finding Buck and Shorty along the way. As they run down the hall, Mutt drops the Chernobyl book in the sight of Matthias. Panicking, Matthias orders the Russians to chase the three and get the book back. Mutt, Buck, and Shorty run around the school, in attempt to lose the Russians. They tear through classrooms, and climb through a window to the music room on the other end of the Russians' location. Inside they find broken instruments, moldy food, and a dead wolf. They proceed through the dividing doors down to the Prism, and end up walking outside to the playground. They find Matthias and the Russians outside, awaiting their presence. Mutt, Buck, and Shorty attack the Russians, and Mutt and Matthias eventually fight face-to-face. While fighting, the Chernobyl book falls out of Mutt's pocket, and Matthias chases Mutt down the school halls, but not before starting the timer on the bomb. Mutt runs down the main hallway to the basement, with Matthias on his trail. He starts to suffer from mold poisoning, as his nose starts to bleed. Matthias catches Mutt and pushes himself and Mutt into the basement. After a few minutes of fighting, Matthias collapses from lightheadedness, and Mutt runs upstairs and locks Matthias in the basement. Meanwhile, Buck and Shorty are fighting the Russians, and Shorty destroys the playground with their car, also killing a few Russians. Mutt runs outside to try to stop the bomb, but a helicopter takes off with it. Mutt, Buck, and Shorty try hopelessly to stop the helicopter, and in their attempts, a missile strikes it, causing the bomb to drop. Mutt looks up and finds a CHPD helicopter flying right over the parking lot. Kyle opens the bay door and tells Mutt, Buck, and Shorty to jump into the helicopter if they want to live. Buck and Shorty run to the helicopter, but Matthias catches Mutt, and they both fight in the hallway. After a few minutes, Buck grabs Matthias from behind and throws him into a doorway, breaking Matthias' neck and killing him. Mutt and Buck run outside and try to stop the bomb before leaving. They lift it and carry it into the school. They set it down in a classroom, and take off. As they fly off in Kyle's helicopter, the bomb detonates, destroying the entire school in a chain of explosions. After the explosion dies down, Mutt throws the Chernobyl book into the fire. Two days later, Mutt, Buck, Shorty, Avery, and Margaret are in Buck's apartment, watching the newsreel about the explosion of the Abandoned School. The reporter tells the public about what happened to the school, and how it caused public outcry.